The Only One That Cared
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: I feel uncontrollable guilt, shame, regret and sorrow as I hear the door close behind her. A strong whirl of negative emotion spins inside me SasuSaku, Character Death


The Only One That Cared

Note: This is in Sasuke's POV.

-

I woke up. It had been 3 days in the hospital already. I had gone on a mission and came back so severely injured I can't even walk…

My head and arms hurt…I think I overdid it on that mission.

It's been 3 days I've lived in this vacant room…nobody except the nurse comes in to give me my medicine every 24 hours. And I don't even know the nurse, the nurse doesn't even care about me, she just gives me my medicine so she gets a paycheck.

These 3 days I have nothing to do but sleep, I can't do anything. If I even move the slightest, pain rushes through me.

Everyone knows that I went on a mission, everyone knows that I was severely injured, everyone knows that I'm in the hospital…but _nobody_ cares for me.

A few days ago my life was hanging by a thread, but now I'm alright, as long as I stay in bed, the doctors say I'll be fine in a week or two.

That dobe Naruto hasn't sacrificed any of his decent time to visit me, he uses it to train.

Kakashi-sensei hasn't visited me either, I don't know why…but for some useless, unknown reason for sure.

If I still had my family I doubt they'd visit me.

There's a knock at the door. "Come in" I say, I expect it to be my personal, unloving nurse but instead it isn't, it isn't the dobe and it isn't Kakashi-sensei, it's…

Sakura.

After I treat her like dirt she still cares for me…she still loves me.

Without saying anything, Sakura quietly walks over to my bed and sits on the side, she knows I'm awake, she's waiting for me to say something.

"Don't you have some training to do?? Or friends to hang out with??" I ask her, her soft tone eased me "I'm not doing my training and I cancelled my appointment with Ino".

I was shocked, but I wasn't going to show it, "Tsunade'll punish you for not showing up for training" I said, "I don't care if I get punished" she said. She knew what she was saying, and Tsunade was harsh when it came to punishment.

I can feel guilt and sadness building up in me, but I force it down, my disses are coming right back to me.

I need to say something, something cold, something heartless…

"Leave me alone, go away, I don't want you here" I say, it just came out of my mouth, but it still sounded cold and heartless.

I can feel my heart melt when Sakura sheds a tear…but she's trying to hide it, she looks so hurt.

I muster up my best I'm-waiting-for-you-to-leave face, "If you really want me to" Sakura whispers and turns.

Her pinkish-rosette hair swishes to the side as she turns. I can feel guilt and shame run through me, I feel my fake coldness and pride dying away. All I can feel is sadness…as the only one that ever cared for me in the whole world gave up all her time just to see me, I coldly order her out.

I feel uncontrollable guilt, shame, regret and sorrow as I hear the door close behind her. A strong whirl of negative emotion spins inside me.

I regretted saying those words now, I hated myself, I needed to set things right, I needed to!!

I slowly force myself to sit up, as I do so, pain shoots through my body. I rip the wire connecting my arm to the blood bag and get off the bed.

As soon as I get off the bed, I feel queasy, like I'm about to barf, I see swirling colours but that's not stopping me, that's not stopping me from getting to her.

As I manage to walk out the door, I lean my hand against a wall for support and take a deep breath "SAKURA!!!".

With another swish of her pink hair, she turns, she seems as if 1000 miles from me, she sees me, an idiotic dirtbag and I watch as her emerald eyes fill with horror.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" she yells and runs towards me, as she runs towards me I feel weak and fall backwards, but Sakura catches me.

My head is in her lap, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing!?" she screams, "I'm sorry" I whisper and I kiss her, I bet she can taste my blood.

When we break the kiss she screams "We need to get you back in bed!!" and looks around for doctors, nobody.

"No,no!!!" she screams and pushes her hand onto my chest, attempting to heal me.

I raise my hand to stroke her cheek, my hand is dangerously white from loss of blood, "I want you to be the last thing I see" I whisper and I feel myself black out.

The last thing I heard was the special cry from that special girl.

The only person that ever cared about me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Waaaahhhhhh…..so sad…

I made this on my last trip to Hong Kong but I never had the idea of putting it up here since I wrote it in my diary.

I haven't written anything sad for a while….

And yes, Sasuke died…wahaahahahahhhhhh/…….

Owari,

Ku


End file.
